The Creature Behind the Mask
by ZapWBolt
Summary: Rey has gone to train with Luke Skywalker, and when Kylo Ren gets this news, he knows that Rey is going to pose more of a threat to him than he thought. He captures Rey, and upon being captured Rey realizes there is still a little bit of Ben Solo left in him. She knows she has to do the exact thing Han Solo died trying to do.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

Taking another deep breath and closing her eyes, Rey desperately tried to clear her mind of anything distracting. No matter how hard she tried, the thoughts just kept flowing through her mind like a never ending river. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, but she just couldn't seem to _stop thinking._ She let out a breath of exasperation, and opened her eyes. Luke Skywalker, the famous Jedi and her teacher, was sitting across from her. His eyes were closed, and he sat perfectly still, the slight breeze blowing through his hair. He sensed that Rey was looking at him, and he broke out of his deep state of meditation.

"I admire your efforts, but I think you might be trying a little too hard," Luke said calmly to Rey. "Just relax, and let go. Go wherever your mind takes you."

"I'm sorry," Rey apologized. "I just… I don't know."

"Don't be sorry," Luke replied. "It takes time. Just try to be patient."

Rey sighed once again, and closed her eyes. She relaxed herself, and was just about to slip into that perfect state of meditation, when a sudden burst of thoughts exploded into her mind. She thought about her lonely life as a scavenger on Jakku. She thought about meeting Finn, and her adventures with Han Solo. She thought about her fight with Kylo Ren. For a reason she could not identify, Kylo Ren's face had been haunting her dreams ever since she fought him. Something about him disturbed her, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"Rey," Luke's voice derailed her train of thoughts. "What's troubling you?"

Rey looked across at her teacher. "I… I don't know."

Luke tilted his head slightly. "Rey."

Rey looked down. She knew she couldn't hide anything from Luke. "I guess… Well, it's just that ever since I fought… Kylo Ren, something has been bothering me. It's something about him, but I just can't figure out what it is."

"Kylo Ren is full of bitterness and resentment. This will eventually lead to his destruction. I noticed a dark part of him when he was my student, but I hoped, as did his mother, that we could fix that, but it went too far. I will not say there is no hope for him yet, but I do not sense that he will change his ways anytime soon," Luke explained. "Han Solo died trying to bring his son back to the light, and his valiant efforts will not be forgotten.

Rey nodded. "I just wish I knew what was bothering me. It's almost as if I feel… That he's coming for me…"

"I can understand that, especially after your battle with him," Luke responded."But for now, you must focus on your training."

* * *

Later that night, Rey lay awake in her tent. She stared at the top of it, where the wooden frame came together to support the dusty fabric the enclosed her. She just couldn't fall asleep for the life of her. Ever since the death of Han Solo, Rey had not slept well at all, and it was only getting worse.

The only thing that Rey could think about was the face of Kylo Ren. She was sure he was out there, searching for her, and when he would finally catch her, she could only imagine what he would do to the one who had scarred his face- and his pride.

Rey tried to shake off her thoughts and sleep, as she knew she had a long day of training ahead of her. But no matter what she did, the face behind the mask would not leave her alone.

* * *

 **Hi people!**

 **Sorry this first chapter was short. I'm a bit busy with my original story that I am writing on Wattpad, but hopefully the next chapters will be longer. Please leave a review to tell me what you think so far!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

The next few days went by in a blur. Rey practically floated through her day, barely able to focus on anything and earning strange looks from Luke. The Jedi was worried about his apprentice. It seemed as if her mind was in another world. One night in particular, as Luke and Rey sat around the fire eating their dinner, Luke decided to talk to her about it.

"Rey," He began. "I've noticed you've seemed a little… absent-minded lately."

Rey didn't respond. She was staring off into space.

"Rey," The student still did not reply. "Rey!"

Rey seemed to snap out of her trance at the last call of her name. "What?" She asked, before realizing what had happened. "Oh, sorry."

Luke nodded. "It's alright. I was just saying that you've been a little absent-minded lately."

Rey sighed. "I guess I have been. It's just, I don't know…. You know what I said before… About Kylo Ren?"

Luke gave another nod.

"Well, it's been getting worse. I… I can't really explain it. I just can't get him out my head. I just feel like no matter where I go and what I do, I won't be safe from him. It's really starting to get to me." Rey was surprised she was being so open with Luke, but she knew she could trust him. Luke seemed equally surprised.

"Rey, I cannot tell you I know exactly what you're going through, but something very similar happened to me when I was your age, and while my father was still Darth Vader. I was haunted by visions of him, knowing that I would eventually have to fight him. I was terrified that I would fail, and the Empire would only get stronger, but my friends were there with me and I kept confidence in myself. And in the end, by father was redeemed, finally able to see where he had gone wrong. Even though he was killed, he died as Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader, and that is what was important." Luke explained.

"Do you think I will have to fight Kylo Ren again?" Rey asked.

Luke sighed. "I'm not sure, but it is in the realm of possibility. But don't worry, because even if you do, by that time you will be well on your way to becoming a Jedi. Now, it's time that we both got some rest."

* * *

Just like the night before, Rey couldn't sleep at all. She tossed and turned in her tent, frustrated that she couldn't get any rest. The strange thing was that Rey didn't feel tired at all; she just wanted to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to deal with the boredom of staring at the top of the tent.

To try to pass the time, Rey thought more about what Luke had told her about his past when they had talked earlier. She imagined her mentor, Han and Leia, and all of the adventures they had had. One thought lead to another, and her mind went back to Kylo Ren and the death of Han Solo. Rey sighed sadly, thinking about what all of that was doing to Leia and Chewbacca. And then Han. All he was trying to do was get his son back…

To her annoyance, these thoughts only made Rey even more awake. She let out a breath of exasperation and stood up, leaving the tent. Rey decided that getting some fresh air might help her sleep. She needed to clear her mind and get out into an open area.

The cool night air blew through Rey's hair. The sky was a deep blue, and the star were twinkling happily in the night. Planets were also visible, and they glowed steadily. Rey walked over to a small hill that was shaded by the branches of a tall tree. She looked out into the sky. It made her feel so small. Ach-To was just a speck in the massive expansion of space, and she was even smaller than the tiny planet.

Suddenly, Rey's head began to throb. She winced, placing her hand on the side of her head. What was going on? The pain was too much, and Rey had to sit down to keep herself from falling. The world began to spin, and Rey started to feel strangely drowsy. Before she could make another move, her head hit the soft ground behind her. Her eyes fluttered open one last time, and she saw a dark shadow with a cloak billowing out behind it fall onto the ground in front of her. Then, she slipped into unconsciousness, her world fading into black.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was planning on updating a really long time ago but I ended up getting really busy with school and the holidays. If you followed, favorited or reviewed in the last chapter, thank you! It's great to hear that you guys like this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you all in the next one!**


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

Pain. This was the first sensation Rey got when she began to come around. Her head was pounding, and her joints ached. She tried to breathe, but felt like she couldn't. Rey panicked, trying to thrash around, but she found she couldn't. How long had she gone without breathing? Lucky for her, she was able to get a breath in.

As soon as she had more oxygen, Rey blinked her eyes open. The world was a blurry mass of swirling colors, and Rey had to blink a few more times to clear up her vision. Once she had, she looked around to try and figure out what had happened.

The first thing that she noticed was that her arms and legs were in firm restraints that stopped her from moving. And when she did try to pull her arm out of the restraint, a painful electric jolt rocketed through her. Rey winced, her arm going numb and the pain of the shock slowing dulling.

Rey found that her back was up against some sort of flat surface. The restraints held her to the table. She was at a 50 degree angle, maybe, so she was able to see what was in front of her. Her thoughts had been foggy before, so when she looked around this time, she realized where she was.

 _She was in one of the First Order's ships._

Fear started to rise steadily in Rey, but she tried to remain as calm as possible. It was quite a difficult task, because she knew that Kylo Ren was somewhere in the ship. There were six stormtroopers standing outside of the door holding giant blasters.

 _Smart._ Rey thought to herself. _He knows I'm not strong enough to take on six of them at once._

Rey remembered how she had used the force on a stormtrooper the last time she had an encounter with the First Order. Thanks to the weak mind of the stormtrooper, she had been able to escape.

"It took you long enough." A jolt went through Rey. The voice had surprised her. The voice… she recognized it.

"Who…" Rey's voice trailed off as the source of the voice stepped out of the shadows. The figure was wearing all black. A long cloak was drawn around the figure. Rey couldn't see the face of the whoever stood in front of her, but the mask told her all she needed to know.

 _Kylo Ren._

"Hope you had a nice… rest," There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"To be honest with you, I really didn't," Rey growled.

"Terribly sorry to hear that," Came the sarcastic reply. "But I do have to thank you for complimenting my actions before. It's very nice to hear, especially coming from my enemies. Although it was a bit indirect…"

Rey was confused. When had she complimented Kylo Ren? There's no way she would ever do that. "I never complimented you."

"Not out loud maybe."

Rey got the sense that Kylo Ren was smirking under the mask. She thought about what

he had said and realized he had heard her previous thoughts. She sighed in frustration.

"To put all of that aside," She said through her teeth. "Why did you knock me out and bring me here against my will again?"

"Why do you think?" Kylo Ren hissed. A feeling of fierce anger exploded into the room as he said this. "After your little antics blew up my Starkiller base…"

Rey was officially more angry than afraid. "You know, I have a feeling that I wounded your pride a lot more than anything else." Came the snide remark.

Kylo Ren was infuriated, but he decided not to show it, even though he knew Rey could feel it. "What is with the Resistance? You seem to enjoy blowing things up. Remember, when the empire was strong, the Rebels always seemed to enjoy exploding their plans as well."

"You should be thankful you're still alive." Rey stated matter-of-factly.

"Perhaps," With this, Kylo Ren removed his mask and revealed his face.

The first thing Rey noticed was the scar that ran from the side of Kylo Ren's face through his cheek, just barely missing his eye. The scar _she_ had given him as she had wielded Skywalker's lightsaber.

A small smile creeped onto Kylo Ren's face as he watched Rey's eyes fall on the scar. He continued, "But let me tell you, history will not repeat itself this time. If you even think about escaping- and I'm serious- I will pick off all of your little friends one by one until they're all gone. They'll go the way of... Han Solo, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that. And that wookiee goes first. I hate to think I was wounded by such a primitive weapon."

Rey studied Kylo Ren. "One would think you would have learned that you aren't invincible by now. Or immortal, for that matter."

"I may not be invincible, but I will get as close as I possibly can."

"You have a long way to go." Rey couldn't help but smirk at her own words. "Afterall, I was able to defeat you pretty easily."

"I let you win!" Kylo Ren snarled, his hand falling to the lightsaber attached to his belt. Rey noticed it was different than the one he had used during their duel.

"What, were you afraid to kill me?" Rey taunted him, pushing him as far as she could.

"No! I-" Kylo Ren looked away. "Why I am telling you this? It doesn't matter any way," He spat.

"Maybe you are afraid." Rey said quietly. She was beginning to enjoy this.

Kylo Ren's head shot back up, his brown eyes boring into Rey's eyes. "You're very strong-willed you know."

"You think?" Rey would've tilted her head to the side if she could move it.

"Yes," Kylo Ren admitted. "But with the plans I'm coming up with for you, you'll be broken soon."

* * *

 **This is my favorite chapter I've written so far. What do you guys think? I've been writing bits and pieces of this story, and I have some really good ideas for later on. I have a little snippet of a later part on my deviantArt page. The link is on my FanFiction profile if you want to read it.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

After Kylo Ren had left, Rey had been escorted out of the interrogation room and into a prison cell on the other side of the ship. The stormtroopers jabbed her with their blasters, seeming to enjoy the whole ordeal. Rey felt like a caged animal; the stormtroopers were like children taunting her with hope of escape.

Rey was thrown into a cell and as she knelt on the floor, she could hear the metal doors slam behind her. She looked around her enclosure. The walls were a grimy silver color and Rey could tell that she had not been the first prisoner there.

Rey sighed, getting up and going over to sit on the small bed on the other side of the room. She was exhausted, but she was too on edge to sleep. Rey watched through the bars of her cell; there were many different types of aliens trapped in the cells around her, but there did not seem to be any humans.

There were still six stormtroopers guarding her, and she noticed that none of the other prisoners were under as heavy guard as she was. Rey watched a large, furry creature claw at a stormtrooper that passed its cell. In return, the stormtrooper jabbed it with some sort of prod that seemed to shock the alien. The creature let out a moan of pain and retreated back into its cell.

As Rey watched the activity outside of her cell, her mind began to drift. She thought back to her battle with Kylo Ren on Starkiller base. Luke's lightsaber had chosen _her._ And was Kylo Ren telling the truth? Did he really let her win? And why would he do that?

Rey thought about her training with Luke on Ach-To. _Luke must be wondering what happened to me._ Rey thought to herself. _But…. It almost seems like he planned this._ Rey remembered how Luke had told her that she would one day have to fight Kylo Ren again. He also had said that she would be ready by the time she did.

 _I can't be ready. Not yet._ Rey sighed. She sat on the bed for a few more minutes before finally laying down. She couldn't stay awake much longer; it had been almost twenty-four hours since she had had a real, natural sleep. After staring at the ceiling of her cell for a few moments, Rey finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rey woke up panting. She sat up quickly, and looked around her cell once more. Her head ached; she had been having a dream but she didn't remember what it was. Whatever it was, it must have been a nightmare. Rey was terrified, and she couldn't understand why. She let out a breath, noticing a platter of food that had been dropped into her cell while she was asleep.

Rey realized how hungry she was. When was the last time she had eaten? She couldn't remember that either. Though she was ravenous, Rey didn't trust the food.

 _He wouldn't poison me, would he?_ Rey thought. She doubted it; Kylo Ren was more likely to torture her instead of just killing her at the start. Rey thought about it a little more and came to the decision that she would eat the food.

After Rey had eaten the food, she went back to watching the activity outside of her cell. The stormtroopers marched back and forth. The other prisoners lashed out at the passing stormtroopers, each receiving a painful shock as they did. She noticed that every few hours the stormtroopers guarding her cell would switch shifts.

"He wants to see her today," Rey heard one of the stormtroopers say to another as they passed her cell. "He's coming sometime after noon so we have to fix this place up."

"Filthy prisoners," Said the other trooper. "Why are they even imprisoned down here? If he hates them that much, why doesn't he just kill them?"

 _So he's coming to visit me today._ Rey thought. _Visit._ She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the idea. _I guess I'll just have to wait._ Rey noticed that she no longer felt afraid of Kylo Ren. When she had talked to him yesterday, she had found that she was much stronger than she had thought. She was ready to see what he was planning for her, and she knew she had to stay as a strong as possible for however long she was going to be imprisoned. Rey hoped that she would have an opportunity to escape, or better yet, the Resistance was planning a rescue for her.

Maybe an hour or so later, Rey noticed that the stormtroopers had stopped marching. They all stood quietly, waiting for Kylo Ren to arrive.

And there he came.

He strode down the hallway of cells, looking to see that each prisoner was properly locked up. All of the prisoners hid in the back of their cells as he passed, terrified to see him there. When he got to Rey's cell, he stopped and turned to face her.

"A visit?" Kylo said. "Hardly."

"Stay out of my head," Rey growled.

Kylo ignored her statement. "I'm still trying to figure out what to do with you. I could electrocute you… I could burn you with my lightsaber… No. That's just child's play compared to what I'm going to do to you."

Rey decided to change the subject before he could say anything else. "Why do you have all these aliens imprisoned here?"

"Most of them have tried to steal from me. A few have damaged my property. You know, just the average crimes," Kylo explained. "There must be some consequences for things like that."

"I'm still curious about why you let me win," Rey said. "At least, if that's what really happened."

Kylo Ren said nothing. Rey could feel his anger rising.

"You must not be _that_ strong. You seemed to have succumbed to the Dark Side quite easily."

Suddenly, Rey found she could no longer breathe. Her head shot up, and she saw Kylo Ren's hand up. His thumb and first finger were hovering just in front of each other.

 _He was choking her._

Rey grabbed her throat, falling to her knees. She desperately tried to breathe, but no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't get in any air. Her vision was beginning to fade, and just before she blacked out, Rey found her breathe. She sucked in the air greedily, the world slowly beginning to come back into focus.

"Don't think you can say things like that to me and get away with it." Kylo Ren said in a dangerous whisper. With that, he left Rey's cell and started to walk back down the hallway.

Rey's hand was still on her throat, and she looked up at the front of her cell. The stormtroopers stood calmly outside, guarding her carefully.

 _Lord Vader would have been proud._

* * *

 **Hello people!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I've been working a lot on my original story which has to be done by the end of the month. If you want to read it, you can find it on Wattpad. My username is ZapWBolt there too. Hopefully I'll be able to update this story more often. For now, see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

Kylo Ren sat at the front of the ship, quite pleased. Everything was going according to plan. Rey had been captured before she could cause anymore damage, and that's what was important. And soon enough, she would be broken.

Ren watched the black void in front of him, and the billions of stars that twinkled in the distance. They needed to get the ship as far away from Ach-To and the Resistance bases as possible. Ren didn't want history to repeat itself. Losing Starkiller base was a huge loss, and there was no room for any more failure.

Kylo Ren could hear the stormtroopers marching outside his door. It was time for them to switch their positions, and everything was right on schedule. Ren smiled under his mask. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing he had so much power.

Ren was just about to get up, when he noticed a small fleet of fighters in the distance. They were heading straight for his ship. Ren squinted, trying to see them better. They were definitely Resistance fighters, but Ren decided they didn't post much of a threat. His ship was much bigger, and it could wipe the tiny fighters out in one shot.

Suddenly, a gigantic explosion sounded from the back of the ship. The vessel shook furiously, and Kylo Ren had to grab onto a nearby control panel to keep from falling over. He knew exactly what was happening, and he was furious that he hadn't realized it before.

 _The fighters were a distraction._

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship, Rey was much closer to the explosion. The explosion was just far away enough from her not to hurt her, so she knew exactly what was happening. She was being rescued.

Rey coughed, the dust clearing from the explosion. She peered out into the dust clouds. One of the walls of her cell had been knocked down, and she took the opportunity for escape. Rey climbed over the rubble in her path, making sure there were no guards still around. She squinted to keep the dust from going into her eyes as she made her way out of the prison. The ship shook once more, and Rey felt it thump had landed somewhere, but who knows where. Rey only hoped it was a planet that she could breathe on.

Once Rey was out of the prison, she saw how much damage had been done to the rest of the ship. Almost everything around her was damaged beyond recognition, which didn't help her efforts in escape. Lucky for Rey, the dust was finally beginning to clear and she didn't have to worry about breathing in whatever else might be floating in the air. Rey peered through a settling dust cloud, and saw a large hole in the ship. Outside, Rey saw an endless expansion of grass. It was dark outside, so Rey assumed it was night on whatever planet they had landed on. She sprinted towards the opening, dodging the pieces of the ship that lay around her. The air wasn't getting any thinner as she neared the opening, so Rey assumed it was safe to breathe.

Finally, Rey was able to make her way to the hole in the side of the ship. She looked outside once more, now that her vision was much clearer. Rey saw a tiny army of Resistance fighters being attacked by a significantly larger group of stormtroopers. There were a few Resistance ships scattered around, and pieces of the First Order's ship lay all around the battlefield.

Rey took a deep breath and ran out into the minefield of rubble. She had her sights set on a larger Resistance ship that was a bit farther away. She was about halfway there when she heard someone call her name.

"Rey!"

Rey stopped, turning to her side. General Leia was emerging from a fighter that had recently landed. Rey began to run towards Leia, glad to see a familiar face- a face that was not so menacing as Ren's.

Leia quickly embraced Rey. "Thank God you're alive," Leia exclaimed.

A few moments later, Poe emerged from the same ship. "Rey! God, we were so sure Ren had killed you. He didn't hurt you?"

"Not enough," Was Rey's answer.

Leia looked gravely at the battles going on nearby. "I didn't expect Ren to have this many stormtroopers on that size of ship. We need to call our army back before we lose them."

Soon, Leia had succeeding in communicating with her small army. Rey and Poe watched as the Resistance members retreated and climbed back into their ships, taking off into the sky.

"Let's get out of here," Poe gestured towards his ship. Rey followed him back to the fighter, which Leia was already inside.

Once everything was ready, Poe took off, leaving the First Order in the dust. The fighter hurtled into space, moving as quickly as it could possibly go. Rey sat quietly in the back. It was beginning to dawn on her how lucky she was to have escaped all of that with her life. But Rey knew it was far from over.

* * *

 **Meh.**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others. I've been writing my original story like crazy, since it has to be done in a few days. I really need to go to sleep. XD Any way, hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. There is one more chapter to this part, and then part two will begin.**


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry, but this not a real chapter. As you probably already noticed.

I've been very busy with projects at school lately. I have a big Capstone project due soon, and an animation I've been working on for my computer class. I also just had exams, so yes. Busy. Very busy. But any way, in about a month, when I return from a week in Florida with my class, I will hopefully be able to get on a more regular uploading schedule. I will probably upload a new chapter at least once a week. Hopefully I can get a chapter or two out in the next month, but we'll see. Any way, I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far. I feel like the last chapter wasn't as good, but I was running out of ideas. I now have some new ideas for part two that will hopefully spice this story up a little.

Thank you!

ZapWBolt


	7. Part 2: Chapter 1

_5 years later..._

* * *

"Am I clear for landing?" Rey spoke into the transmitter.

"You're good," A voice came back, cracking slightly with the interruption.

Rey carefully maneuvered her ship downwards, trying to land as precisely as possible. The ship bumped up slightly as it landed, and sunk into the ground. Rey got out of her seat, taking off her helmet and leaving it on the end of the dashboard. She opened the door to the ship and jumped out.

The planet Rey had landed on was a vast expansion of sand. Two suns shone brightly in the sky, making Rey squint. Rey could see a few structures and tents nearby, and it seemed as if it was some sort of market. The planet reminded her a bit of Jakku, even though she'd rather not think of her lonely life there.

"Here we are," Rey turned to see Poe staring off at the seemingly endless mass of sand.

"Tatooine," Rey muttered.

The two were on a delivery mission to Tatooine. It was more of practice for Rey, as she had joined the Resistance pilots a little while before.

"I have the package. We're supposed to deliver it to a one…. Xander Liel," Poe said, holding up a small parcel.

"What's in it?" Rey asked, looking at the package carefully.

Poe shrugged. "A lot of times they don't tell us. We're forbidden to open the packages, There are a lot of rules on when there's an exception, but you'll learn those later- from someone else."

Rey sighed. She still had a lot of learning to do. It almost felt like it was more work learning all of the rules, customs and jobs of the Resistance than learning how to control the Forced. Yes, learning the Forced was definitely more difficult, but it was so hard to remember every little detail about the Resistance.

"Let's go," Poe nodded to the market. "The pickup location is on the edge of the market, in a…." the pilot looked the card on top of the parcel. "A blue tent. Number 0056."

The two headed off in the direction of the market, moving quickly. Poe clutched the parcel, knowing there was something important inside. Rey just looked around, drinking in her surroundings. There wasn't much, but still, this place seemed so familiar.

* * *

Soon, Poe and Rey had entered the market. There were tents and stands everywhere. Some were selling produce and other foods, while some held clothing items or somewhat expensive looking trinkets. People and aliens of all shapes and sizes hurried about carrying packages and bags. Most looked very average, just picking up some goods, while others seemed to dart around nervously as if they were being hunted. For all the pilots knew, they could have been criminals or smugglers on the run. But that wasn't their missions now. They were assigned to deliver their package.

"This looks like it," Poe said. Rey looked up, seeing a soft blue tent right in front of her. Poe stepped forward, up to the front of the tent. "Delivery."

A rustling sound could be heard from inside the tent, and the curtains in the front parted to reveal a young man wearing light tan garments and a leather belt. His hair was a sandy color, much like most of Tatooine, and his eyes were a light blue.

"Are you Xander Liel?" Poe asked the man.

"Yes," The man replied, eyeing the parcel Poe was holding.

"Number," Poe said.

"6031," The main stated.

Poe checked the card on the package. "Alright, here you are," He handed the package to the man who nodded and disappeared back into the tent.

* * *

On the way back to their ships, Poe and Rey were mostly silent. After a little while, Rey spoke.

"That man… He seemed… Nervous," Rey mentioned.

"He's connected to the Resistance somehow," Poe said. "Who knows."

The two fell silent again. Once again, Rey broke the silence.

"Finn… He would've like these delivery missions," As soon as Rey mentioned the name, she immediately regretted it.

Poe let out a breath. "Yeah… He… He would've."

The subject was dropped there. It was very uncomfortable, considering that Finn had been killed in a fight with the First Order exactly a year before, so Rey couldn't help but think about it. Finn had been a dear friend of both Poe and Rey, and the loss was still a painful topic. _At least he died a noble death._ Rey kept telling herself, but nothing seemed to make it better. The hurt would always be there, even if it had begun to fade.

* * *

 **And a wild chapter appeared.**

 **Yay, I updated. Finally. I feel like this chapter was pretty good. What do you guys think? Hopefully there will be another one this month. My animation is done, so that's just one thing out of the way. Just a few more things before I can get on a more regular updating schedule. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next!**


End file.
